


to the guy who sits beside me in class

by raineyjhany



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, gogy's taco bell obsession was just me craving for tacos, you'll be yelling LANGUAGE at me in this whole fic i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raineyjhany/pseuds/raineyjhany
Summary: "So.. There's this guy in class that was placed beside me and they're making me squirm, I couldn't focus."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 217
Collections: ⁿᵒᵇᵒᵈʸ ⁿᵉᵉᵈˢ ᵗᵒ ᵏⁿᵒʷ





	to the guy who sits beside me in class

The first week of class is always, eversince, a terrible mess to George. Locker getting stuck, being assigned in the most inconvenient seat, losing his class schedule, no friends in a certain class period, and of course— arriving late in class. You can't blame George for being insomniac, having terrifying nightmares that gives him paranoia in the morning, and sleeping for as long as he wants.

This week, a miracle happened. George's first to fifth day as a freshman caught him in a wave of surprises. _No unfortunate event have occurred_ , he proudly announced to his friends. "Bad luck have left your soul, it possessed Nick next." Darryl commented, referring to when Nick tripped backwards last wednesday when he flexed the free taco he got. It was a depressing scene, seeing your free taco meet the ground at the same time you hit your butt on the same floor and even breaking your left wrist.

( _"Thank fuck, it's the left"_ Nick laughed, despite his left wrist looking like a twisted twig. It was disturbing to look at, the dislocated bone looked like there's a small marble that was placed inside his skin. How did he act like it was nothing? The only thing he ever cried about was the free taco, _not his horrifyingly distorted wrist_ )

"I mean, what if it becomes the second week? The gods are testing me, Darryl" Darryl rolled his eyes, handing George a mug of coffee, "What-- What if it goes on in the _ENTIRE_ year?"

"Stop thinking about it George, just drink your coffee"

"But caffeine makes me think about it more-- Hey, have I mentioned that I don't have a seatmate? I got the sickest seat, no one's gonna talk to me"

Darryl shrugged, he doubt it. He knows their teacher would have to occupy the empty space beside George soon, "I dunno, but don't be so proud about your seat. You know Phil"

George opens his mouth to reply but was interrupted by his phone, ringing the chorus of "Heart on Ice" out loud. He fished it out of his pocket, answering it. Not bothering to look at who's calling since, he did set a ringtone to whoever it was.

"Hello?" George smiled, sipping his coffee. With that, Darryl stood up to clean up his coffee table while the other is busy.

Giggles crackled from the other line, making George grin wider, "Why'd you call?"

" _So like, I never told you about this but I'm moving out from Florida. I'll tell you where when I finally settle in, I'm actually still on my way to where it is. I should've move there in Texas.._ " 

"Ah yes, college life. Texas is always hell dude, since I arrived here in high school. I don't want you to suffer but at the same time, I want you to stay with me. And suffer.

George swears he heard someone gag from the kitchen. Clay laughed, " _I would totally like that. How's your first week of college? Had another disaster?_ "

The conversation lasted for Darryl Noveschosch-knows-how-long (" _They've been talking for thirty minutes, help me D:_ " He told his friends, receiving alot of F in chat started by Zak.) and he swears, the latter were being flirty to each other and they haven't been dating yet.

Darryl remembered the first time he talked Clay, " _He's always a coward when it comes to asking. Who knows? Maybe he doesn't like me back._ " Darryl have never wanted to throw a muffin at someone so bad.

* * *

On George's second week, he arrived late in class and some guy in a green hoodie is currently occupying the seat beside his. He internally groaned as he met eyes with the guy, but he optimistically thought that they're not the talking type. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright. You can take your seat now, Davidson." Phil went back to teaching the transferee the rules and regulations of the academy. George sat down, totally focused on ignoring his seatmate. He distracted himself by drawing random things on his notebook and some other shit from his mind. _Hoodie Guy_ , as what George calls them in his head, remained focused on Phil, writing down notes on what they were saying.

An hour went by, George was overjoyed that he gets to finally get the fuck out his misery. Headed to the lunchroom, he sat with his friends. It was just Darryl, Niki, and Wilbur currently on their usual spot, "So.. There's this guy in class that's placed beside me and they're making me squirm, I couldn't focus."

"What did this guy do to you?" Darryl asked, taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes, "More importantly, I thought you said you don't have a seatmate?"

"He enrolled late, Darryl" Niki said, still poking on her sandwich, "I can't eat this anymore, I'm already full" She slid her plate to Wilbur. The curly haired smiled widely, happy that he got another sandwich.

"He did nothing. Seatmates distract me. Niki, did uhh.. Did he introduced himself?"

"He said we should call him _Dream_ for now. Phil knows his full name, but he literally announced to the class that we should just call him that."

" _Oh._ " Already content with the answer, George went back to his drawing earlier in class. He doesn't know whether to consider this day to be the beginning of his _School Week Bad Luck syndrome_. He doesn't know what tomorrow has to unveil.

* * *

"I think my bad luck's first day moved to the second week" George told Clay when he arrived home. He can hear Clay frowning as boxes were being opened from the other line.

" _Why's that? What happened?_ "

"I really don't consider it as an unfortunate event but my teacher placed someone named _Dream_ on the empty seat beside me" He sighed, rolling on the other side of his bed, "I mean, I don't mind him sitting beside me. It's just that, what if he talks to me? What should I say? What should I do?"

" _Hold up, his name is Dream?_ "

"Yeah-- I mean, he said that's what we should call him for now.."

" _T_ _hat's cool. Hey, if he talks to you or something, don't let your mind run on rusty gears. Just calm down, George._ "

They both talk and talk until the other falls asleep. George tries to forget his anxieties about his seatmate talking to him.

Three days later, George was cornered in the hallway by _Dream_ after homeroom. Panic runs inside him, not knowing what to do. _Dream_ sighed, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to the scared little dude, "Please read it" _Dream_ whispered softly, leaving George confused, and heading to the lunchroom.

He doesn't know what to feel. George thought twice before opening the note. Instead, he bolted to the restroom instead of to his friends. He knows _Dream_ is in the same area, going to be observing George's every move.

Finally inside, he unfolded the paper.

_to the guy who sits beside me in class: do you want to go to taco bell with me? -dream :))_

Oh.

Why the fuck would George say no?

* * *

He never told his friends about the note because he knows everyone would go and tell him shit that would cause him to not go. Taco Bell is a place to drag him. He would never say no when it comes to Taco Bell, in fact, George thinks it's the best place to be murdered as well. All George has in mind is Taco fucking Bell. So, he patiently waited in his friends' usual spot. 

Sipping his apple juice and messaging Clay about hanging out with _Dream_ , Clay enthusiastically replies with 'hey, that's great! you're finally making new friends again, i love you too!!' 

He doesn't deserve this dude. He swears, _once he meets him in person, he's going to ask him out on a date_. It's been long now.

_Dream_ arrived, sitting in the booth George is in. His eyes telling him he's smiling, "Hey, dude" George greets, putting away his phone.

Not saying a word, Dream removes his hood, revealing his strawberry blond hair.

"Hi Georgie." _That goddamned voice. He knows it too well._ No way. Is it really him? There's no way someone else in the whole world sounds like his best friend. Holy shit. The fucking audacity. George couldn't think. What the fuck is he doing here? More importantly, _THIS IS WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE?!_ After five years of knowing each other, Clay has never ever shown his face to George (he was fine with it but is kinda sad about the fact that Clay doesn't want to show it to him, but that changes now).

Instead of thinking something rational, George remembered what he sworn to himself earlier—

"Would you go on a date with me here in Taco Bell, Clay?" 

"Wow, you're not even gonna ask me why I moved to Texas?"

"It doesn't matter. You're here now, that's all what I fucking wanted. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

" _Oh my g--_ " Clay laughed fondly. It's the laughter that George been wanting to hear in person.

"You're an idiot. Of course I'd want to."

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on @raineyclouds in tumblr


End file.
